It's All In The Music
by RaniLeto
Summary: H/K (Hiei/Kurama) Y/K (Yusuke/Koenma) YAOI! Botan, Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama are brainwashed to act creepy. Koenma and hiei have to stop it. Please R
1. Things Get Freaky!

Okay here is a new YYH fic. Y/K Yaoi. If the characters are ooc later then good. They are supposed to be. I got most of the ideas for this after watching a Wesley Snipes movie. *cough * Blade 2 *cough *. I own nothing in this story.  
  
----- - Is scene changing  
  
***** - Is flashback  
  
""-Is speech  
  
''-Is writing  
  
()-Is thought  
  
-----  
  
"Thanks Koe. I am sorry for all the things I said and did." Yusuke grinned at the frowning godling.  
  
"I told you never to call me that!" Koenma turned and began to walk away, leaving Yusuke giggling at him. When he got to his bedroom, he took out a piece of paper and began to write.  
  
'Dear Father,  
  
I have found the problem with many of the nigens and my own Reikai tante team members, Yusuke Urameshi, Shuichi Minamino a.k.a. Kurama, Botan, and Kuwabara Kazuma. Even Keiko. Apparently a particular CD that has been going around Japan, has been brainwashing all that listen. This has caused opposite behavior of the victim and hallucinations. Sometimes it may even cause violence. A Nigen that gets her kicks by strange behavior of others, made this CD. Using Yusuke's help, we have stopped the problem. Now that things are back to normal, Yusuke and the others that were affected, are going on a vacation. Just a report of what has been happening.  
  
Your son,  
  
Koenma Daiou'  
  
As Koenma finished writing he began to remember how it began. But George coming in with food interrupted his thoughts. "Welcome back Koenma-sama. How did things go? Did you find out what was wrong?"  
  
"Yes". George asked him to tell him all about what happened. "Well."  
  
*****  
  
"Botan. Get Yusuke. I have to talk with him." Koenma was stamping papers on the desk waiting for Botan to comeback with Yusuke.  
  
When she did he was not wearing his green school outfit. He was wearing all black. Almost like Hiei but he had no cloak and all of it was leather. His hair was not slicked back, and his skin was paler. "Yusuke?" Koenma stood and stared at Yusuke. Or what he thought was Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah. Bot-chan said you wanted to see me?" Koenma nodded and told Botan to leave for a while. When the doors closed, Koenma turned to sit down but Yusuke grabbed his arm.  
  
"What are you doing?" Koenma asked trying to get Yusuke to let go of his arm.  
  
"Takin' care of business, Koe." Yusuke grinned to reveal white fangs in his mouth. Koenma gave a confused and freaked out look.  
  
"Nani? Koe? My name is Ko" Koenma's words were cut off by Yusuke's mouth over his. Koenma pulled away and punched Yusuke. "Oh sorry Yusuke but WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!" Yusuke just grinned. He began to walk to Koenma, but he backed away. "Stop!" Yusuke did just that. "Why are you acting so damned strange?" Yusuke shrugged.  
  
"The same reason Kurama is making a little girl cry and Kuwabara is thinking about suicide." He stated matter-of-factly. Koenma went out of his office to see Botan standing in front of him.  
  
"Botan move." He pushed pass her and went to the portal to the Nigenkai, followed by Yusuke.  
  
-----  
  
When he got to the Nigenkai, the first place Koenma and Yusuke went was Kurama's house. When Shiori greeted them, she was looking sad and had obviously been crying. "Is Shuichi here?" Koenma said making sure not to call him Kurama.  
  
"No. He went. to. a club of some sort. He said he wouldn't be back for a while and didn't even care about what I thought. He didn't even seem to care about me. When I was in the bathroom, washing my hands, I slipped and he just scoffed at me and muttered something about my gracefulness." She began to cry again at the fact her son was starting to act cruel. Koenma thanked her for telling him where he was and told her not to worry, for Shuichi would be back to normal soon. He hoped.  
  
-----  
  
"Yusuke? Do you know what club Kurama went to?" Yusuke nodded and led Koenma to an old ran down building. It had scratched and broken walls. Both went inside and Koenma stared at what he saw.  
  
There were people dressed somewhat like Yusuke every where. Some girls were in cages above the crowd wearing very little. The people were making fun of them by hitting and swinging at them with knifes and razors. Yusuke smiled. "Come on Koe."  
  
"Baka. Don't call me that!" Koenma scanned the club for Kurama and found him talking with some girl. He put something in his mouth and kissed her. "What is Kurama doing?" Yusuke looked at his friend kissing and smiled at Koenma.  
  
"Close your eyes and I will show you, Koe." Koenma growled at Yusuke but closed his eyes. Yusuke grabbed a small razor blade and put it in his mouth. He kissed Koenma deeply and cutting up his mouth in the process. Yusuke licked the blood out of Koenma's mouth and pulled away taking the razor blade with him.  
  
Koenma opened his eyes when he felt the sharp edges. When Yusuke pulled away, he slapped a hand over his mouth and looked at Yusuke who just smiled. "Kisama. Don't You Ever Do That Again!!!" Yusuke shrugged his shoulders as Koenma watched Kurama.  
  
He was talking with that girl again when some one bumped into him and knocked him down. He began to scream at the person and dragged them to a cage where people mocked the poor person. Kurama just smirked and walked to the front door. He stopped when he spotted Koenma, still with a hand over his mouth, and Yusuke grinning like a madman, holding the razor blade with his teeth. "Another mission?"  
  
"Yes. Find out why you did that and why Yusuke is not only dressed like a Nigen Goth, but why he just kissed me with a razor blade." Kurama chuckled at Koenma.  
  
"Doushite? I do not know why I do the things I do. Yusuke." Kurama looked at Yusuke and back to Koenma. "He is just a muda teme." Koenma couldn't help but snicker as Yusuke scowled at Kurama.  
  
~tbc~  
  
Dictionary:  
  
Muda = useless  
  
Teme = fucker  
  
Doushite = why  
  
Kisama = bastard  
  
Baka = stupid, idiot  
  
Nani = what 


	2. The Seduction Of Hiei And Koenma fails

"So what were you doing before you were all mean and goth?" Yusuke still grinned and shrugged.  
  
"I think I was at Genkai's temple. Kuwabara wanted me to hear some song. It was pretty good, really." Kurama remembered as much as he could. Koenma sighed and headed for Genkai's temple. "So where are we goin'?" Koenma began to speak but felt a strong youkai near.  
  
"Hn. What's going on now? A new mission?" Hiei smirked at the three.  
  
"Hiei come here. I need your help."  
  
"Tell me something new." Hiei was down in a flash. He looked at the gothic Yusuke and the fox. "Is this a joke, kitsune?" Kurama smiled charmingly at the little koorime, which caused him to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"They are acting abnormal. I have to figure out why." Hiei wasn't listening to Koenma because Kurama was hitting on him with an arm around the shoulders and some sweet talk.  
  
"Back off, kisama." Hiei pushed Kurama away but it only made him try harder. Hiei growled.  
  
"Ooh. I like it when they play hard to get." Hiei stared confused at Kurama. He just smiled back.  
  
"OI! Enough! Kurama let Hiei go! Hiei listen! I need you to research on all brainwashing demons. And since Kurama has taken a fancy to you, take him with you." Hiei glared a death look at the teen godling but went anyway, taking the fox with him.  
  
"So what do we do, Koe?" Yusuke asked. Koenma growled at him.  
  
"Why must you call me that?" Yusuke grinned and wrapped his arms around Koenma.  
  
"That sound like Koi. And that's what I want you to be to me." Yusuke chuckled and Koenma took off running for Genkai's. Yusuke followed him closely.  
  
-----  
  
Koenma and Yusuke walked up the steps of Genkai's temple when they heard crying from the flower garden. Yusuke peaked over to see Yukina crying. "Yuki-chan?" He asked. Yukina looked up at Yusuke and Koenma.  
  
"Oh Koenma-san. Yusuke-kun. I did not see you. Gomen. Come I will take you to see Genkai-sensei."  
  
"What's wrong Yukina?" Koenma asked putting a hand on her shoulder. Yukina began crying again and Yusuke gave her a comforting hug.  
  
"It is Kazuma-san. Genkai has locked him in a room with nothing but a bed. He tried to kill himself." Koenma, Yusuke, and Yukina went into the temple.  
  
"What brings you here, Koenma?" Genkai asked sipping her tea. Yusuke had sat down next to Koenma and began to smile and wink at him. Koenma backed away from Yusuke. "If you are trying to get away from Yusuke, it is not working." Koenma glared at her.  
  
"If I could get away from him I wold but he won't stop looking at me like that." Yusuke gave a pretend yawn and put his arm around Koenma who immediately scooted far away. "Can I talk to Kuwabara?" Genkai showed him the way and made Yusuke sit and wait for Koenma.  
  
Koenma just hoped Hiei was having an easier time than he was.  
  
Kitsune - Fox  
  
Kisama - Bastard  
  
Gomen - Sorry 


	3. A Crush On Twins

Hiei was at Mukuro's in a library cursing. Kurama was hitting on Hiei every chance he got. "Shut up." This was the 5th time Hiei told Kurama that. Kurama smirked and put his hands on Hiei's shoulders. Hiei tried to brush him off but Kurama was relentless. Kurama picked up a book of brainwashing and dropped it in front of Hiei.  
  
"Watch it!" Hiei pulled his hands away just before the book crushed them. Kurama stood behind Hiei waiting for him to start reading the book. As Hiei became interested in the book, Kurama began to rub Hiei's shoulders. When Hiei realized he was doing this is was too late. It all ready felt good. Kurama kissed Hiei on the cheek when he shut his eyes.  
  
Mukuro came in to see this and gasped, snapping Hiei back into reality and making Kurama jump. (So close) he thought. "I am just going to go check on . . . my guard's practicing." Mukuro walked quickly out of the room and left the two alone again.  
  
"Teme. Don't touch me." Hiei went back to reading and Kurama just grinned. He and Yusuke seemed to do that lot lately. Kurama went out of the room and came back with something behind his back.  
  
"Oi, Hiei. You have been working too hard. Have a drink." Kurama poured Hiei a glass of Oni-killer and handed it to him. With out question, Hiei gulped it. After a short time, Hiei began to feel the effects. He got up and walked to Kurama who was sitting down reading and waiting. "How are you feeling, koorime?"  
  
"Better." Hiei lunged at Kurama covering him kisses. Kurama returned the kisses and more. They just got their shirts off when a knock came to the door. Kurama got up and went, leaving a shirtless koorime on the floor. At the door was a guard.  
  
"Is Hiei here?"  
  
"Sorry. Hiei left to get some air." He shut the door and went back to Hiei.  
  
-----  
  
Yusuke had been waiting for Koenma to come out for 30 minutes now. "What is taking him so long?" Genkai sighed.  
  
"He will be out soon, so don't worry." Yusuke got up and went into Kuwabara's room. Kuwabara and Koenma were sitting on the bed. Koenma looked like he would kill Kuwabara himself.  
  
"What's goin' on, Koe?" Koenma sighed when he heard that name. Kuwabara looked at Yusuke.  
  
"Koe?" Koenma growled and told him to shut up. Yusuke walked to the bed and pulled Koenma into hug. Koenma struggled but it was futile. "Should I ask?" Kuwabara was now officially confused.  
  
"Apparently I was brainwashed to be gothic by that song you had me and Kurama listen to. As for the hug thing, Koenma is just too cute." Yusuke grinned at Koenma, who was trying his best not to kill Yusuke.  
  
"Kuwabara, where is that song you had them listen to?" Kuwabara got up and pulled a CD out of his jacket pocket. He handed it to Koenma. "Good now we can return you to normal."  
  
"Can I still call you Koe?"  
  
"No." Koenma left the room. Yusuke muttered curses under his breath when a knock came from the window. It was Hiei carrying an unconscious Kurama. When Hiei got in the room he threw Kurama on the bed.  
  
"I didn't find anything. I was too drunk to continue the search." At this point Koenma, Yukina, and Genkai came in.  
  
"Drunk?" Yusuke asked Hiei who was not avoiding the looks from Kuwabara.  
  
"Kurama gave me some Oni-killer. I caught him with my pants down. Never let a person that was trying to seduce you, give you a drink. Stop looking me like that, Kisama." Hiei was growling at Kuwabara, who was looking at him with love-struck stars in his eyes.  
  
"Oh my sweet Yukina-chan! I am so sorry for making you worry about me. But you must fear not! For I Kazuma Kuwabara would never make my sweet Yukina sad!" Kuwabara was now on one knee and holding one of Hiei's hands with both of his. When Kuwabara leaned forward towards Hiei, Kurama woke up and tackled Kuwabara.  
  
"Back off! He is mine!" Koenma and Yusuke pulled the two apart. Kurama was screaming all kind of curses at Kuwabara.  
  
"What did I do!?"  
  
"You were hitting on -MY- Hiei, Kuwabaka!" Kuwabara looked at Hiei with disgust. "If you even go near MY Hiei again I will make my plants rip you a new ass hole!" Yukina blushed. Genkai smirked.  
  
"Stop! Kurama here go to your Hiei. Kuwabara, Yukina is over there." Kuwabara grinned and ran to Yukina.  
  
"Why did Kuwabara think Hiei was Yukina?" Koenma whispered to Yusuke and Kurama. Hiei growled at the ox trying to win his sister. Kurama shrugged as Shizuru walked into the room.  
  
"Hey Kuwa. Uh. I mean uh. kuso." Yusuke covered his mouth when he called Shizuru by Kuwabara's name. It finally clicked in Koenma's mind.  
  
"Relatives!" 


	4. Dont Sic A Sugar Hyped Rabid Youko Kuram...

Okies I am writing more as per many requests. Mainly because I don't want AoiHyou to sick a rabid Youko Kurama (on sugar) on me. Here ya go and Aoi.? Not everything is opposite. Just strange. Kuwa is still as full of himself as ever.  
  
^^^^^  
  
"Relatives!" Koenma slapped a hand over his mouth when he realized what he said and might have told about Hiei and Yukina's relationship.  
  
"What do Relatives have to do with this?" Asked Kuwabara who was too busy grinning stupidly at Yukina. Yusuke quickly answered.  
  
"Nothing Kuwabaka. Er. Kuwabara. Go back to looking at Yukina." Koenma, Yusuke, Kurama, and Genkai left, convincing Hiei that Yukina would be okay. Mainly because Shizuru was there. Although she got what Koenma was saying.  
  
"So we, the brainwashed, get relatives confused?" Yusuke asked walking to Koenma and putting his hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Yes. Now stop it. Maybe Hiei should go research-" Koenma was cut off by Hiei walking to him with Kurama hugging him around the shoulders.  
  
"I will do the research but NOT with that thing over there! Why don't you take Kurama and I will take Yusuke! Get them out of both our hair! Or Genkai can research. I don't care but I am not going to stay 1 second alone with him! He is nuts!" Koenma blinked.  
  
"Okay.. Yusuke go with Hiei. Kurama, you have to stick with me now." Kurama grabbed onto Hiei like Yusuke did to Koenma. They both shouted 'No!' in unison. Hiei sighed and asked if Genkai could come with to keep Kurama still. Genkai agreed and left to Mukuro's library with Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"What now Koi? I mean Koe. Hehe" Yusuke was grinning at Koenma with the same grin Kuwabara used on Yukina. Koenma just backed away from him at this.  
  
"Maybe we should check Reikai records or something." Koenma and Yusuke headed for the portal.  
  
-----  
  
"Oh great. The prince has returned. Wonderful!" Botan smirked as she said that sarcastically. Koenma raised an eyebrow at her. "What? Never heard of sarcasm? Wow! Prince Koenma Daiou doesn't know something! This is such a historic event!" Yusuke smirked at her. "Watch it, Goth boy."  
  
"Goth boy? Watch what you say, bitch. I may be a Goth but I can kick your ass all the way to my part of the Makai and back. And watch what you say about -MY- Koe." Yusuke grabbed Koenma's shirt and dragged him to the library leaving Botan wide eyed. Koenma sighed and began researching.  
  
-----  
  
Genkai was sitting in a chair at Mukuro's reading. She didn't even notice the shadow behind her. When she did she turned around quickly to see who it was. "Oh. Hiei you almost gave me a heart attack." Hiei smiled a little. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Here something to drink." She took the cup and smelt it before drinking it. Nothing was wrong so she drank it. One second later she passed out on the table. Hiei turned to Kurama standing behind him.  
  
"Should I ask?" Hiei smirked at him.  
  
"Oh. Don't tell me you didn't want privacy." Kurama smiled a bit and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So you want it now? Fine by me. Just pray I take it easy on you. By the way. nice cover in Genkai's temple. I almost believed you."  
  
"I have to be convincing." Kurama and Hiei walked towards each other and began to undress. (A/N: I am -NOT - writing more of this scene!)  
  
-----  
  
"Why did you say that?" Yusuke looked down form the ladder at Koenma who had his eyes stuck to a book.  
  
"What do ya mean Koi?"  
  
"And I thought Koe was bad. Why did you snap at Botan? She is probably just in a bad mood." Yusuke sighed this time.  
  
"She called me a name and I don't like that. And she was making fun of you and I will always hate her for that. Yeah I know its stupid but I don't want to see you hurt. Not emotionally, physically or any other way. I just cant help it. Sorry if I snapped at her but she made me mad. If you want I will tell her I am sorry." Koenma smield at Yusuke as he slid down the ladder and went to find Botan.  
  
-----  
  
When Genkai came to she looked around to find Hiei and kill him. She was looking under tables when she found them. Her face turned red and quickly ran out of the room. Kurama saw her and puts his clothes back on. As did Hiei. When they came out of her library with red faces, Genkai looked at them. "I -don't- think he made you do it that time."  
  
Cant. . . go. . . on. . . but. . . i. . . must. . . Not. 


	5. FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!

Okay, Okay! Anything but Hiei! He is too crazy! Well. thanks for reviewing even if you did threaten to sic him on me if I don't write more. -_-; But Hiei was -not- drunk when he knocked Genkai out. :) I am implying that Hiei and Kurama were together before. Okay now here ya go.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Kurama, Genkai, and Hiei came to the Reikai with semi-red faces. They found Koenma alone in the library reading all he could. When he looked up Kurama smiled and Hiei hid his face. Koenma looked to Genkai now. "Apparently Hiei is a bigger liar than we thought." Koenma looked at Hiei but said nothing as George came running in.  
  
"Koenma-sama! Hurry Yusuke. and Botan.." The poor oni was out of breath and let his top half dangle till his hands were at his ankles. Koenma looked wide eyed at him when he heard Yusuke just being mentioned. Immediately everyone in the room ran out and to another room of the palace.  
  
-----  
  
Not too long after, Koenma and the others came to a big crowd of onis and ferry girls. They pushed past to see what was distracting them.  
  
In the middle of the group stood a panting Yusuke and a roughed up Botan. (Kuso! They had been fighting) Koenma thought as he and George ran to break it up. Koenma grabbed Yusuke's arms and held him back as George did the same with Botan. Both the fighters were screaming at each other.  
  
"I SWEAR IF YOU COME NEAR HIM I WILL RIP YOU A NEW ONE BITCH!" Yusuke's screams almost made the god-ling deaf.  
  
"TRY THAT AGAIN YOU APE! HE WILL NEVER EVEN THINK OF YOU MORE THAN A EMPLOYEE!" Botan broke free of George's grip and summoned her oar. When she swung at Yusuke Koenma stepped in front, receiving the blow from her oar in the head, breaking the oar.  
  
"FOR THE LOVE OF ENMA STOP!!" With Koenma's out break, everything stopped. "Now. What in all three worlds is going on here?"  
  
"She did it." Yusuke said behind Koenma and pointing at Botan.  
  
"And what did she do?"  
  
"Well, I was coming to apologize for what I said earlier and Botan just scoffed at me when I was done saying I was sorry and she said and I quote "Ha! You did this just because of Koenma didn't you? Well don't get too used to him. He will be mine soon." And I didn't want to loose you so I flipped her off and she attacked me with her oar." Yusuke was hugging to Koenma at this point. Koenma pulled him off and looked to Botan.  
  
"Is that true?"  
  
"Yeah it is I saw it!" George said letting Botan go. She scoffed and folded her arms to her chest.  
  
"George, take Botan to her quarters until we can solve this. Genkai, Yusuke, Kura.. Wait. Where is Hiei and Kurama?" Genkai stepped to side showing a still blushing Hiei and a partly blushing Kurama.  
  
"Should I ask with the red faces?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I walked in on then when the "Oni-killer" must have taken affect." She said mainly looking at Hiei. Yusuke whispered to Kurama who whispered back. This caused Yusuke to blush as well.  
  
"Okay now you have to tell me." Yusuke smiled.  
  
"Hiei and Kurama truly are more than friends. I will tell you more when you are older." Koenma scowled at him and continued what he was once saying.  
  
"Any ways... Let's go find anyone else affected. Okay?" Everyone nodded and left George to take care of Botan.  
  
-----  
  
Okay? Are you happy you vultures? J/K you all aren't vultures. But now that I wrote more you cant baste me in sweet snow and sic Hiei on me. Besides I would rather you sic Koenma on me :)  
  
Koenma: O.O 


	6. A Jealous Slut, Love Or No?

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! NOT YOMI!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Oh and here is the next chapter.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Koenma and the rest were in the Nigenkai looking for the one who made Botan listen to the CD. Keiko. The first place they check was her house but she wasn't there. "So. Where is she?" Keiko's father scratched his head and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. She was in her room a while ago." Koenma and Yusuke went upstairs to check out the room, while Kurama, Hiei who was still blushing, and Genkai, still traumatized, waited with Keiko's parents.  
  
-----  
  
"Oi! That's the dreaded CD! Oh Help!" Yusuke mocked when he saw another CD lying on the desk. Koenma looked at it and pulled out the one in his pocket.  
  
"Now we lust have to find out what is wrong with you. Other than the fact you are nuts. But where is Keiko?"  
  
"Maybe this letter saying 'I went to the club. Club Reiz. Be back later.' Can help." Yusuke held up a little piece of paper and Koenma looked at him.  
  
"Where is Club Reiz?" Yusuke grinned the same grin he did when he kissed Koenma.  
  
"That is the club we found Kurama and the club I kissed you, Koi. Oh won't it be cool. Going to the first place we kissed."  
  
"Not to mention the last, baka." Yusuke pouted and followed Koenma out. When they got in the living room Keiko's parents were asleep while Genkai and Hiei were verbally abusing each other. Kurama was just watching and keeping them apart. "OI!" Koenma said quite loudly.  
  
"She started it." Was the first thing Hiei said when the room was quiet. Koenma sighed at everyone in the room. Yusuke was hiding a smirk at Genkai and Hiei who were staring at Koenma with wide eyes while Kurama was between them smirking like Yusuke. "Lets go."  
  
-----  
  
When they got into the club, Kurama pulled Hiei to dance. Genkai sat at a table with Koenma and Yusuke. After watching Kurama sweet-talk Hiei into a kiss, He began to look at Koenma dreamily. When Koenma noticed, his face went from straight and serious to pure fright. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Genkai went off to get some tea; at least that is what she said.  
  
"I was just thinking. Why don't we kiss, Koi?" Koenma's eyes went wide.  
  
"Well for one you're with Keiko and for another.. that's just wrong. We are only friends." Yusuke smirked and got up while pulling Koenma with him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"We are gonna dance." Yusuke began immediately to dance but Koenma was trying to escape from the dance floor. While Yusuke was holding Koenma still, Koenma saw Keiko out of the corner of his eyes and noticed she was coning over.  
  
"Hi Koenma. If ya don't mind my askin but what the fuck are you doin with MY Yusuke."  
  
"Nothing I promise you." Yusuke looked at Keiko and scowled.  
  
"Back off woman. We are dancing." Koenma gave him a you-wish look. Keiko grabbed Koenma's arm and pulled him off to the side.  
  
"Look you. I don't care who or what you are but I want you to stay away from my Yusuke. Got it?" Koenma nodded and Keiko went back to what she was doing.(She is flirting with a muscle-headed nigen! She just ignored Yusuke!) Koenma looked at Keiko then to Yusuke. Yusuke came up to him and pulled him to dance again. This time Koenma didn't resist.  
  
"What did she say?" Yusuke asked while busting a groove. (A/N: :) Koenma just smiled. (Okay.. This is weird. I am starting to hate Keiko and like Yusuke. Oh no! I'm not doing what I think I am, am I?) Koenma was so wrapped up in his thought he didn't notice Keiko's scowl at him or that he was dancing with Yusuke.  
  
Keiko walked over to Koenma and dragged him outside followed by Hiei and Kurama with Genkai still in there ignoring everyone.  
  
-----  
  
When they were out, Keiko almost punched him but Yusuke grabbed her hand and scowled at her. "Back off bitch." Keiko began to growl at him.  
  
"Make me, ass. Why are you dancing with him?" She got a scoff from Yusuke.  
  
"Because he is nice. He is nicer than you!" Yusuke looked like he was about to slap her but Koenma put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Keiko grabbed at his hand but missed.  
  
"Keep Your Fucking Hands Off Him!" Koenma growled at her and began to get pissed at her.  
  
"Why do you care? Even after you told me to stay away from him, you went off and flirted with someone else! You didn't even care about him!" Keiko raised her first and punched Koenma. Yusuke backhanded Keiko and a fight started. After a while of fighting Hiei and Kurama broke it up. Hiei held Koenma while Kurama held Yusuke with his hands but held Keiko with the plants. As the fight almost broke out again, Kurama, Keiko and Yusuke vanished into thin air.  
  
"What the-" Hiei stared at where his fox used to be. Even the plants were gone.  
  
-----  
  
Botan sat on her bed tearing up a picture of everyone. George came in to her room with a tray of warm food. Botan jumped off her bed and ran to the food. As she picked up a muffin, she vanished as well, dropping the muffin.  
  
-----  
  
Kuwabara was smiling at Yukina. He had waited all night to tell her how much he loved her. Finally he decided to tell her. When he was beside her, Kuwabara grabbed on of her hands in both of his and began.  
  
"Oh, my sweet Yukina. For long have I admired you stunning beauty. It is as gorgeous as a white rose. You skin is softer than velvet. Your kindness is greater than that of the princess snow-white." Yukina didn't uderstand but felt flattered. "I would walk across all worlds for you! I would kill every youkai for you. You touch is gentle. Oh Yukina! What I am trying to say is that I-" He was cut off as he dissapeared leaving Yukina alone in the temple.  
  
"Kazuma-san!" Yukina looked around shocked and worried. She got up and ran around the temple looking for him.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Well that is it now. Oh! And this is for you: Should Koenma have a crush on Yusuke? You decide. 


	7. A Mother In A Brother's Eye

OMG! My sister is more nuts than you are AoiHyou. Um.. Could you maybe make Karasu think my sister is Kurama? She is totally obsessed with him. O.o Well, 2 for Y/K and 2 against Y/K. With one 'I don't care'. Oh well. Here is the story. Oh, Aoi? *Shoots Aoi* you asked me too. :  
  
^^^^^  
  
Kurama, Yusuke and the rest woke up in a dark room unable to move any limbs. "Yusuke?"  
  
"Yeah, Fox?"  
  
"Oi! Only Hiei can call me fox."  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"Its okay. Now. Where the fuck are we?"  
  
"I haven't the faintest idea. Botan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You know where we are?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Kuwa?"  
  
"Oh My Yukina!"  
  
"Keiko?"  
  
"Fat chance kisama."  
  
"Teme."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Shut up!" The voices stopped and there was silence as a door opened revealing the figure of a young girl or a -very- deformed man. She walked in and to the five and examined them. She unlocked Yusuke's bonds and dragged him out. Kurama and the others watched her. She was gone as quickly as she came.  
  
-----  
  
"Okay. Tell me. WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY FOX?!?!"  
  
"Hiei calm down damn it! It wasn't just your fox!" Koenma screamed to the koorime in the trees. "Let's go see if Botan is gone as well." Koenma and Hiei went to the portal and jumped in.  
  
-----  
  
"Oh KAZUMA-SAN!!" Yukina called out. There was no answer. She began to run down the steps hoping to find any trace but she tripped on her sandal and fell down the steps. Before she hit the last one, strong arms grabbed her, picked her up, and carried her to the temple. She could not see who it was that was carrying her.  
  
When the light from the temple shone on them, she looked up again and saws a small partly round face with deep crimson eyes. His hair was black and spiked out with a burst of white in the middle-front. His eyes were full of concern as he looked down at the ice maiden in his arms. When their eyes connected, Yukina would have sworn she saw her mother looking at her, like she was reflected in his eyes. She studied his face more and realized that his features were remarkably similar to her. The shapes of the face, the color of the eyes, even the smile he gave her. "Hiei-san." He nodded and set her down on the sofa. She smiled back at his and for a moment she saw something in his eyes. It was kindness and compassion.  
  
"Lie down Yukina. You have had a long fall." She nodded and rest on the sofa. Hiei got up and went to the room that Kuwabara was in earlier.  
  
-----  
  
"So how is Yukina?" Hiei sighed and plopped down on the bed.  
  
"She just needs sleep." Koenma nodded and looked to George.  
  
"So what happened to Botan?" George scratched his head.  
  
"I don't know. She was up on her bed tearing at a pic of us when I brought her some food. She jumped up and grabbed a muffin but before she bit down, she was gone. What about Kurama, Yusuke, and Keiko?"  
  
"Well, Keiko and Yusuke were fighting. Then Hiei and Kurama broke it up Kurama was holding Keiko with his plants then Kurama, Keiko, Yusuke and the plants were gone." Genkai came into the room.  
  
"Yukina wishes to see you Hiei." Hiei nodded and headed out of the bedroom, to Yukina.  
  
-----  
  
"Yukina? Genkai said you wanted to see me?" Yukina's face lit up when she heard his voice.  
  
"Oh Hiei-san. I wish to thank you for carrying me to the temple. It was very kind of you." Hiei smiled a bit and sat down next to Yukina.  
  
"Yukina, since you were the last one with the o- um.. Kuwabara, could you tell me what happened?"  
  
"Well, I was sitting in that chair over there when he came up to me. He began to say very beautiful things to me but before he finished the last sentence, he was gone. I got and ran around looking for him. Then I tripped down the steps and, well, you know what happened after that." Hiei nodded and went back to the room but he stopped before he was too far away.  
  
"Thank you Yukina-chan." He said quietly and went into the room.  
  
-----  
  
"Well? What happened to Kuwabara?" Koenma asked when Hiei shut the door.  
  
"It seems everyone that was brain-washed was taken. But it was not by any youkai. If so then I would have felt their ki. It must be either from the Reikai or a nigen."  
  
"A nigen? But how?" George asked.  
  
"I don't know. We have to find them soon. Hiei look for any trace of Kuwabara, Kurama, or Yusuke."  
  
-----  
  
The door opened again, allowing light to, once again, fill the room. Kurama winced at the light but looked at it. Yusuke was being dragged in and chained to the wall. The female that took him walked to Botan, pulled her out, and shut the door.  
  
"Yusuke?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Peachy. You?"  
  
"Fine but what did she do to you?"  
  
"Nothing just asked questions like who I acted before and after I heard the song. It seemed like she was studying the brain-washy-ness."  
  
"So she isn't gonna hurt us, Urameshi?"  
  
"Nope. Oi! Do you think she is behind the whole brain-washing thing, Kurama?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
^^^^^  
  
Okay how was that? What do you think Koenma?  
  
Koenma: Grrrrrr.  
  
Oh your just mad because I tied you up and cuddled you almost to death.  
  
Koenma: -_-; 


	8. THE END!

ATTENTION!  
  
Due to continuous death threats and Koenma releasing threats (Not to mention the annoying neighbors and school), I have decided to make you wait for more K/H Yaoi. :)  
  
Notes on Koenma and Yusuke:  
  
Yes: 2  
  
No: 2  
  
I don't care/mind: 1  
  
I decide.. To -NOT- allow Yusuke to be with Koenma.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Once again the door opened. How ever the figure in the doorway didn't move. A shadowy hand reached to the side and flicked on the lights. It -was- a she. With long wavy blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail and mint green eyes. She wore a pink T-shirt with denim capri pants. "So this is all I got? Darn."  
  
"Who is she?" Kurama asked to Yusuke, since he had all ready been out.  
  
"Oh. That's the girl that questioned me." He answered back. She began to walk to Yusuke and she undid his cuffs. She also unlocked the others.  
  
"Hey. I am Luichien. Lui for short. Sorry to make you guys disappear but I couldn't think of a better way to bring you here. Now, sure you must be wondering many things so just ask and I am gonna answer."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Are you behind the brain-washing thing?"  
  
"Where is my Yukina?"  
  
Lui stared at them trying to register the questions. "Uh. First to the blue- haired girl: I brought you all here. Next to the normal looking girl: You're in my basement. To the she-male: I just wanted to observe abnormal behavior for others. For the goth: Yes. For the ox: Who?"  
  
"Yukina! The most beautiful, wonderful, sweet, kind, gentle.." Yusuke sighed as Kuwabara babbled on about Yukina.  
  
"What do you mean observe us, Louie?"  
  
"No it's Lui. And I meant I like to see strange behavior of others. It is so funny!" Kurama glared at her. "What? Did you expect that I did it because I want to take over the Nigenkai? Puh-lease! I don't even want to be a nigen!" everyone stared at her. (except Kuwabara)  
  
"How did you find out about that?"  
  
"I pretty much figured when I saw a million insects crawling in my friend's ears. Then I heard music and followed it to Maze castle. From then on, I watched the team that knew about these beasts. Since my papa was a good mechanic, making the brainwashing noise was easy! I loved watching you trick Koe into a kiss Yu-kun. That was good." Yusuke smiled triumphantly at this.  
  
"Yeah that was pretty good, wasn't it?"  
  
"Okay. Now Kurama, I know you want to talk to Hiei so follow me."  
  
-----  
  
When She opened the clear doors in front of her, she showed them into a pure white room. It was barren and had noting on the walls but white. "Okay. STOP THINKING! That is important! Stop thinking about anything right now." She startled them at first but one by one they cleared their minds. "Good. Now let's go." With that, she touched a keypad typing in certain numbers. Kurama watched her.  
  
56545-816438 is what she typed. Immediately after she typed it, the whiteness began to fade and a dark forest scene surrounded them. None of them, not even Kurama noticed that she took what looked like a remote with her. "Were are we Lui?"  
  
"You are in the park. Now let me count." She began counting down from 10. When she reached one, Hiei and Koenma came into view.  
  
"Woah. Where did you come from?" Botan asked.  
  
"Nani? We were just here. How did you get here? Who is that? What happened?" Koenma asked all together.  
  
"First, Koi, This is Luichien. She is behind the brain washing. She teleported us here. Any other questions?"  
  
"Well now that she is here would you care to explain how we return my Fox, Yusuke, and the others back to normal?" Lui smiled what looked like an evil grin, considering the small amount of light.  
  
"Well. I won't need anything special. I all ready got what I wanted from them. Here." She pulled out what she took before the white room melted away and pressed a blue button and every one that was brain washed passed out.  
  
"What did you do, Nigen woman!?" Hiei asked very loudly as he ran to his fox's side.  
  
"Oh don't worry Hiei. Kurama is just sleeping. I stopped the music from affecting them longer. Just let them rest and they will be better in the morning. Well I gotta go. Sayonara!" She said with a smile and vanished to her white room. Koenma and Hiei looked at the five bodies on the ground and carried them one by one back to the temple.  
  
-----  
  
When Lui stepped out of her white room, she walked to a table where there was a little micro chip. She held them up and read the labels 'Memories of brainwashing.' She shrugged and began to study the changes they went through. "Interesting. Yusuke turned slightly demon. Kurama took his youko attitude. Botan smarted back to Koenma. Kuwabara hated him self. Keiko was flirting. So very interesting."  
  
-----  
  
When Kurama woke up, he was lying on his bed. But he wasn't alone. Kurama felt something next to him in the bed and he slowly turned around to see it with a rose in hand. Hiei was sleeping, almost curled into a ball. Kurama smiled at Hiei and set the rose in his hand. He pulled Hiei closer to him so they were curled up together.  
  
-----  
  
Kuwabara woke up on Genkai's couch with quite a head ache. He looked around to see that he had his head in Yukina's lap. She too had fallen asleep. Kuwabara smiled at the sleeping ice maiden and went back to sleep himself.  
  
-----  
  
Keiko and Yusuke woke up together, holding hands and curled up on Yusuke's couch. He smiled at hr and she smiled back. He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer. Keiko returned the kiss and they fell back to sleep.  
  
-----  
  
Botan awoke in a big soft bed to the smell of food. She looked at the tray of muffins and pancakes next to her bed. But she also saw Koenma sleeping in the chair next to the tray. She crawled over to him and gently touched his forehead. He woke up and she smiled at him. He returned the smile and yawned. She offered him some food and they ate together.  
  
-----  
  
"So sweet!" Lui said as she turned off her telescope. "Well I am gonna get some sleep myself." With that she got changed to her pajamas and crawled into bed.  
  
  
  
~FIN~ 


End file.
